<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Umbrella by RavenAurelieChoiseau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260327">Umbrella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau'>RavenAurelieChoiseau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Chair Sex, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I might have forgotten some tags so I'll add them later, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Non-Canon Relationship, Rain, Sex, Smut, Stockings, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tig's birthday, but the rain spoils their dinner date. Tig had a back-up plan all along, and asks Juice for a special present instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juice Ortiz &amp; Tig Trager, Juice Ortiz/Tig Trager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Umbrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm bored people, so here's another story and a lovely excuse to write some more smut. I am loving the Tig/Juice ship right now but don't worry, they'll be more updates shortly on Storm's Boy and Wonderland. &lt;3<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of floorboards creaking makes the tick of laptop keys stop. Juice looks up when Tig comes back into the living room. His eyebrows arch into triangles when he notices the big paper sack wedged under Tig’s arm.<br/>
“I think we can get into the Italian place in an hour. Should I book a table?” he asks.<br/>
<br/>
By all accounts, Tig looks ready to go out. He’s freshly showered, has on a shirt whose color swatches his beautiful eyes, and those jeans do EVERYTHING for his ass (and his bulge).<br/>
Juice can’t help but draw in a ragged, needy breath. Goddamn, he looks fine.<br/>
<br/>
Tilting his head, Tig shrugs hesitantly. There’s a sparkle to his gaze and a smile setting his white teeth on edge. This usually means he’s up to something. Change of plans?<br/>
When after a few seconds he makes no immediate reply, Juice draws out his name.<br/>
“Tig? You with me?”<br/>
<br/>
Juice straightens, focusing on the other man’s changing expression. Still silent, Tig’s strong arms reach forward, resting the bag on the coffee table, right in front of Juan Carlos.<br/>
Okay, now he’s more confused than before.<br/>
<br/>
“I dunno, Juice. Not sure I wanna be around people.”<br/>
Instead of leaving his watch on, Tig unclasps it, dropping it next to the mysterious bag.<br/>
<br/>
“But it’s your birthday, baby,” Juice whines. “Don’t you want to go out? I know the club’s having a party for you tomorrow, but still. I thought maybe it’d be… romantic. Nice for the two of us to spend some time alone.”<br/>
At the word <em>romantic</em>, Tig perks up. Reading Juice’s eager tone, his throat tightens.<br/>
They’re not exactly sentimental types, he and Juice. Not usually. But they’ve had a rough run of late. The MC, the Irish. Club business has been a hot mess and the strain hit from the top of the pyramid down to the prospects.<br/>
Tomorrow’s party is an excuse to let go, even if Tigger isn’t exactly in the mood to be social. Wondering if this means more to Juice than to him, he’s about to concede.<br/>
And then the thunder cracks.<br/>
<br/>
Christ, if the sky doesn’t gash open soon after.<br/>
Juice withers. “Oh shit. Really?!”<br/>
<br/>
The first downpour turns into a torrent within seconds. Rain is pounding against the windows, leaving pregnant drops to race one another down the pane. Tig points there, to the gloom.<br/>
“This is what I’m talking about when I say God hates me!”<br/>
<br/>
The disappointment drugs the air. “Now it’s raining on top of everything else! So much for taking the bike. Fuck it, let’s stay in.”<br/>
Throwing his left hand up, Juice gently lowers the laptop screen with his right. He would have slapped it shut, but he can’t in good heart treat his “expensive toy” badly.<br/>
Tig walks up to him, dragging him to his feet. He closes his palm on his shoulders, drawing Juice near. His gorgeous sea eyes scan his long face.<br/>
“I’m sorry, baby.”</p><p>Juice feels bad only because he really wanted Tig to get out. They’ve been cooped up, either here in the house or at TM, for a few days now. They’ve been a little stir crazy.<br/>
Tig’s fingers lightly sneak up his neck, up to both sides of his face. With a soft sigh, Tig leans in and settles his mouth onto the fullness of his love’s lips.<br/>
“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”<br/>
“I know it’s stupid that I’m sad, it isn’t even <em>my</em> birthday. But I wanted to do something different. Special for you, Tig.”<br/>
<br/>
Hands hooked behind Tig’s neck, Juice’s nose rubs gently against his cheek. He inhales, his musky scent tickling his senses.<br/>
“Fuck you smell good.”<br/>
It’s sending a current of desire through Juice, appealing to a primal connection that he’s rarely able to resist.<br/>
A flare of need illuminates Tig’s frost eyes, he’s not untouched by the electricity in the air. The fresh ardor in the way Juice closes the gap between them, grazing their groins together… Jesus.<br/>
<br/>
It’s there, on the tip of his tongue. Tig smirks and drags the back of his hand down Juice’s jaw.<br/>
“You said you wanted to do something different? Special?”<br/>
Juice nods. “Yeah.”<br/>
“Would you do something for me, baby? Something we haven’t done before, sexually I mean?” He whispers it, this beseech, searching Juice’s face for any resistance.<br/>
<br/>
Perhaps Juice should be afraid. This is Tig, after all. But they’ve been together for a year, and honestly he knows that even some weirder shit they’ve done is still pretty vanilla.<br/>
And Tig would never hurt him.<br/>
“Anything, baby,” Juice promises with another kiss. “I’ll do anything for you.”<br/>
<br/>
Tig recuperates the bag. The muscles of his forearm harden beneath the sleeve as he lifts it. Juice regards him quizzically for a moment.<br/>
“What’s in there?”<br/>
Sighing, he hands it over. “My birthday present.”<br/>
<br/>
Unwrapping the paper fold, Juice peers inside. Gauging his reaction, Tig waits with bated breath.<br/>
Instead of a smile fading into a frown, Tig’s rewarded with something that broadens into a grin.<br/>
“That’s it? You had me worried.”<br/>
“Well, I just wasn’t sure,” he says in relief. “I mean, like I said… we’ve never done this.”<br/>
“You kind of read my mind. Remember that Lip Synch Battle?”<br/>
<br/>
A memory flashes across Tig’s face, leaving it smeared with an air of happiness.<br/>
“Oh yeah. Didn’t even think about that. Fuck, that was hot.”<br/>
“It was,” Juice replies. “Guess the rain’s appropriate, huh?”<br/>
“Guess so,” Tig chuckles.<br/>
<br/>
He’s thrilled Juice is so excited about this. Because Tigger is definitely delighted… and aroused. The growing ache in his pants is a pretty big clue.<br/>
Moving to plant a kiss on his lips, they brush, Juice’s tongue gently nudging.<br/>
“You get comfortable,” Juice breathes. “I’ll be right back.”<br/>
<br/>
The overstuffed chair groans as Tig settles into it. He can hear Juice in the bathroom, the paper crinkling as he removes the items.<br/>
The wait is exhilarating.<br/>
Unbuttoning his shirt, he lets the flaps fall open. Next he unzips, not pulling his throbbing cock out just yet. He palms over it, though, his pre-come leaving a moist circle on the cotton.<br/>
Christ, he can’t wait for Juice to return.<br/>
<br/>
There’s a clack of heels going down the hallway and the back door opens. More steps. He's about to get up when he hears the door lock again. He relaxes, letting his shoulders fall back into the cushion.<br/>
Each heel click that advances makes Tig’s dick twitch.<br/>
Finally, there’s a shadow in the door. Tig looks up- and gasps.<br/>
_</p><p><br/>
Juice is stunning. The latex bodice hugs his form perfectly. The boning might dig in to his ribs a little, but it’s not unpleasant. More like being hugged tight.<br/>
“Oh baby… “ Tig’s voice is pure grit, laced in lust. His length responds to the visual, easily an inch longer now. Why the hell didn’t they do this sooner?<br/>
<br/>
“I’m glad you like it.” Juice purrs from between painted lips.<br/>
He feels sexy. He never thought he would, but Christ when he saw himself in the mirror- the stockings and the black heels… his thick cock sheathed in lace under the miniskirt.<br/>
He’d fuck himself if he didn’t have Tig.<br/>
<br/>
And then there’s the fact that he’s completely wet.<br/>
“Come here, let me lick that rain water off of you,” Tig orders. So that’s why he heard the door open earlier.<br/>
<br/>
Juice saunters over, taking his time. Making sure Tig drinks in all of him- from his wicked smile down to his gorgeous legs.<br/>
Stopping right in front of him, he offers himself as tribute.<br/>
“Touch me, Tig.”<br/>
<br/>
Tig’s stare is scorching- the two skull tattoos peaking above the top make him lick his lips in anticipation. The drops trickling down Juice’s cinnamon skin glisten over his flesh.<br/>
He’s magnificent, Tig thinks.<br/>
Grabbing the satin ribbons dangling from the hem, Tig pulls Juice on top. Fuck, he’s bleeding for him now, but he doesn’t want to rush any of this.<br/>
Aching sexes grind together, Tig’s a hot brand against the seam of Juice’s balls.<br/>
<br/>
“Aww fuck, baby… “<br/>
Juice rakes into his hair, parting his red-stained lips in invitation.<br/>
“Kiss me.”<br/>
<br/>
His swollen mouth is licked, Tig nips into the lower lip lightly. Juice moans, searching for more contact.<br/>
Trailing down his jaw, down his creamy neck, Tig pulls the corset enough to bare Juice’s nipples. With sweeps of his tongue he cleans him of rain before latching on.<br/>
“Jesus, Tig!”  Juice throws his head back.</p><p>“You’re so perfect, Juice. Perfect,” Tig whimpers as he gently lifts Juice by his superlative ass.<br/>
The corset ends right at his hip crest, that’s where he kisses next. The flesh there is supple and he’s tempted to bite in.<br/>
“Tig-“  Juice bucks lightly, really wanting- needing him to touch him.<br/>
<br/>
“I know, baby, I know-“<br/>
<br/>
Juice can’t take it anymore. He hikes up the skirt, revealing his hardness stuffed into red lace panties.<br/>
“Oh God,” Tig’s eyes saucer. His mouth immediately closes over the fabric, the hunger burning through him.<br/>
The scent of Juice’s sex inebriates him as he sucks on the head.<br/>
The room starts to swim in front of Juice's eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck Tig, I want you... “ Juice exclaims, his fingers hooking into the loops of Tig’s jeans.<br/>
“Get these off, Tig.”<br/>
“Yeah, yeah…”<br/>
The yearning makes him clumsy, but with Juice’s help they finally get his boxers and pants off.<br/>
His shirt, balled up, ends up on the sofa.<br/>
<br/>
In the meantime, Juice rips a hole in the underwear, his arched length pointing to his stomach.<br/>
“Back that up,” Tig begs, lazily stroking himself.<br/>
<br/>
His eager hands, his thirsty tongue explore Juice like a globe, crawling over him, moving along his valleys. Fingertips map his mounds and follow the indentations of his body’s dry riverbeds, the slim contours of his waist.<br/>
Then Tig spins him.<br/>
“Bend over, baby.”<br/>
Tig slinks, first the right calf, then the left. Up and down the back seam to the glossy black heels he is wearing. Traveling from the swell of his ass cheek, down the suspender slings, Tig’s muscle stops at the stocking’s lace.<br/>
<br/>
 Juice feels the low growl on the back of his muscular legs.<br/>
“So perfect, baby, so perfect…”<br/>
Their cocks are oozing, little rivers of slick creating damp shadows on Juice’s dark stockings as Tig licks over them.<br/>
“Rip the rest of the underwear off, Tig. Fuck me,” Juice says as he looks over his shoulder. He's trembling from desire. <br/>
<br/>
“No,” Tig grunts.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
It’s a desperate noise, laden with want. “What do you mean ‘NO’?!”  Has Tigger lost his damn mind?<br/>
<br/>
Tig laughs uproariously. “No baby, you don’t get it. I meant it when I said I wanted to do stuff we’d never done before. I had a plug in until my shower. I want <em>you</em> to fuck <em>me.</em>”<br/>
Juice doesn’t answer, he just throws himself at Tig, impelled by his own passion.<br/>
“That’s the fucking sexiest thing ever,” Juice breathes before their tongues tangle again.<br/>
<br/>
Tig is ready to surrender to him. He takes his place back on the chair, this time each leg propped over the arms, ass hanging a ways off the edge of the cushion. <br/>
<br/>
“I want you so badly, baby," Tig appreciates this visual very much. "You’re so fucking sexy dressed like that, your cock hard for me.”<br/>
<br/>
Juice reaches for the condom packet when Tig’s fingers catch his wrist.<br/>
“No, Juicy. Please. We’ve been exclusive for a year now, I wanna stop using them. I got tested a month ago, I’m clean. I want to feel you come inside, especially since this is my first time.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Holy shit.</em> Juice thinks he might have come a little. In fact, there’s a dribble staining his foreskin.<br/>
“Baby, I was going to ask you the same thing. I went to the clinic a couple months ago. I just thought maybe, there were other people? You know, on runs and shit.”<br/>
Tracing his fingers lightly over the apple of Juice’s cheek, Tig shakes his head.<br/>
“It’s only been you, baby. Since we first got together that night. Not even a blowjob from a crow eater. It’s only been you.”<br/>
<br/>
Juice’s mouth pulls into the happiest grin Tig’s ever seen. He lets the condom drop back to the table. Coating his shaft in lube, Juice lets out a little hiss at the cool gel. Next, he brings the pads of his shiny digits to Tigger’s opening.<br/>
“It might hurt a little the first time, plug or not. I’ll take it slow.”<br/>
“I know you will, baby. I trust you.” The look on Tig's face spells raw hunger. <br/>
<br/>
A cold dollop falls onto the floor, Juice lubing him up a little more just to be sure. Stealing another peck, lips warm and sweet on his, he positions his cock at the entrance.<br/>
No need to stroke himself hard, he could hammer a nail with it right now.<br/>
“Take a deep breath and relax for me…”<br/>
<br/>
It goes in easier than both expected, even though Juice is thick. Juice gives him time to adjust, going in just an inch at a time, before finally moving.<br/>
Slowly at first, savoring the feel of Tig’s warmth on his bare cock, he glides in and out. <br/>
<br/>
“Oh fuck Juice,” Tig groans, blissed out when he’s finally comfortable.<br/>
The caress of his lips, Juice’s sex moving inside him- it’s nothing like what he expected, but definitely better than anything he'd imagined. <br/>
<br/>
He touches Juice all over, claims him- undoing the bodice a short time after they start. Juice is hard like marble under such smooth and creamy skin - Tig can’t help but want to render it imperfect. He scratches in long rakes, begging Juice for more when he thinks he can take all of him. <br/>
<br/>
Juice has been with men, but he’s never been inside the man he loves. It’s probably the closest thing he’s felt to pure bliss in his life.<br/>
“Tig, that’s it… you feel so good, Tig.”<br/>
<br/>
A sheen of sweat covers their flawless bodies from the delicious effort. One is amber and shiny like an Egyptian god, the other pale and sculpted like a Roman statue.<br/>
<br/>
They’re too turned on- edging isn’t working because both just want to release, bathe in each other’s orgasms. A couple more minutes pass and then it's too late. <br/>
<br/>
The burn, the coil…it’s begun. Tig’s blue eyes are blown black. <br/>
“I’m close, baby, I’m close,” he stutters.<br/>
<br/>
The fire’s inside him, Juice guiding him… One palm under his chin, the other flat against his hiccuping sternum, he urges him on.<br/>
“That’s it, Tiggy. That’s it. Come for me.”<br/>
<br/>
The foreskin partially covering the glistening head is dragged back with every slide of his member. Tig wrings his length vigorously.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m coming, baby” Juice exhales in pleasure. “Fuck!” He can't hold off any longer. <br/>
“Me too,” Tig sucks up his lower lip, lost in lusty oblivion.<br/>
<br/>
Tig convulses around him, winding one arm around Juice’s neck.<br/>
Juice splinters him, buried to the hilt as the heat spirals through his body.  His last thrust is deep, and then he comes. It’s a groin-searing sensation.<br/>
The pleasure disorienting. Before he can even pull out, the jizz seeps.<br/>
<br/>
“Tig!” Juice pants, “I love you, Tig.”  He realizes too late what's escaped his bruised lips... slight panic seizes him. <br/>
<br/>
His lover’s body shudders a moment later, sticky release dampening their chests.<br/>
“Fuck yeah, Juice!” he screams. "God!"<br/>
<br/>
Having him inside, so tight around his arousal, such a powerful sensation ripping through Tig’s body- it’s made him fucking senseless.<br/>
"Juice, baby... "<br/>
Cheek to Tig’s neck, they ride out the last waves of heat.<br/>
<br/>
Tig’s watery eyes look up to the ceiling. Deep and low in his throat is his affirmation. “Baby, that was… I don’t think there’s a word to describe what that was.”<br/>
Juice smiles, rests his chin on the bone and looks up, his ridiculously long lashes batting.  <br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t hurt you, did I baby?”<br/>
“Hurt me? No way. Jesus Christ. Although I do think I passed out a second while I came.”<br/>
<br/>
Giggling, Juice grabs his face. His expression greys- the panic still eating at him a bit, even though Tig doesn't seem freaked out.<br/>
“Thank you for letting me do that. Be inside you. You don’t know what that meant- and about what I said during-“<br/>
<br/>
Smoothing his brow, Tig tries to swallow back the emotion rising in his throat. “Baby, hey- Shh. I wanted to do this with you, with only <em>you</em>. And I want to do it again, okay?”<br/>
“Really?” the question is shy of a whisper. <br/>
“Really. And Juice-“<br/>
<br/>
Raising his eyes back up to meet his starry gaze, Juice nibbles into the corner of his mouth. “Yeah; Tig?”<br/>
“I love you, too, kid. I’m just sorry I didn’t say it sooner.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this fic was born out of my obsessively watching Tom Holland dance on Lip Synch Battle. If you haven't seen it, do yourself a favor.<br/>Here's the link: https://youtu.be/jPCJIB1f7jk</p><p>Umbrella from the title of Rihanna's song.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>